Big Red Bow
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: It's Christmas and Sam discovers a new song that fits perfectly with her. Once Danny hears it, everything starts to click...but what good is a romantic Christmas song without some dancing and a few festive decorations?


"Merry Christmas Eve, Sam!"

Sam turned with a smile on her face to find Tucker trotting up to her, stumbling slightly in the snow. She laughed out loud as he fell and face planted in the cold slush. He looked up and glared at her, which only made her laugh harder. "Thanks a lot."

He hopped up and brushed himself up, shivering slightly. Sam slung an arm around his shoulders to give him some warmth.

"Hey!" Danny ran up to them, slinging _his_ arm around Sam's shoulders. He looked at them, eyes sparkling. Sam's heart jumped. "Are you guys dating behind my back or what?"

Sam's face fell slightly then she composed herself, sneering at him. "Get real." She scoffed, and then pushed away from both of them. Danny laughed while Tucker gave her a knowing look. "If there's anyone _Sam _wants to be dating, it's-"

"-Your mother." Sam cut in smoothly. Danny and Tucker both gave her a blank look and then began laughing, falling into the snow in their humor. Sam rolled her eyes, chuckling. "It's not _that_ funny, guys!"

"Mental images!" Tucker guffawed and Sam shook her head in disgust.

"Lame-o's." She snorted, then began to walk in the direction she'd been going before.

Their laughter finally calmed down and Danny perked up. "Where are you going anyway, Sam?" He called, jumping out of the snow and leaving Tucker to fend for himself. "Have a hot date on Christmas Eve?"

His eyes flashed green but she didn't see it. "Har Har." She rolled her eyes. "Not exactly. I have to get presents still."

"Ah. Procrastinating." Danny teased, muscles relaxing when she confirmed she did not, in fact, have a date. "Isn't this exactly what you berate me about during school?"

Sam just stuck her tongue out at him.

--

A big grin stretched Sam's face as she hung a sparkling red wreath over her window. She couldn't exactly explain why she loved Christmas so much, especially since she was Jewish. Everyone always asked her why she was so cheery about it and honestly, she didn't know. She just go that...Christmas feeling that most teenagers didn't fell anymore. Hope, friendship, _love_...

_Love,_ Sam thought, sighing. But she pushed it into the back of her mind. Danny was her best friend and that was more than she could ever ask for. She wouldn't mourn over the fact he only saw her as a friend.

Her smile was only slightly lowered as she decorated her room full of Christmas, the radio playing Christmas songs through the wall-scaling speakers. Suddenly a interesting, poppy song came on, and while Sam usually didn't like those kinds of songs, it seemed to fit her to a T.

_Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love._

Sam nodded her head to the beat as she strung up lights, reaching on her tippy toes. She finally got them up and then bounced back on her heels, glancing around the room to see what else she could jollify.

_Santa can you hear me  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off  
It just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year._

Unbeknownst to Sam, Danny had come over to ask if she wanted to hang out. He floated outside her window, gazing in awe at her room, and then her. Her hair was clipped up high on her head, and she was wearing black, soft pajama pants and a slightly dusty black shirt with a white Danny Phantom sign on it. For some reason, just seeing his symbol on Sam made his heart jump and his knees weaken. And there was a smudge of dust on her cheek, her face wiped clean of all makeup.

He never thought she looked more beautiful.

And she was singing along to the chorus of something on her radio, and her face looked radiant as she hung up lights and lit candles.

Danny's mouth went dry.

_I should leave her alone_. He thought reluctantly, but his heart yearned to stay, so he phased into her room, turning visible. "Hey, Sam."

"Danny!" She cut off her singing with a slight squeak, face going red. She almost got caught singing about _him!_ Oh, that would have been embarrassing.

_Santa can you hear me.  
I want my baby (baby, yeah)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow_

Danny stifled his laughter. "Are you listening to..._Britney Spears?_"

"Hey, it was on the radio! I didn't choose it!" Sam defended herself, smacking him on the arm. He laughed.

When he calmed down, he asked, "Do you want some help decorating your room?"

Sam's cheeks were warm. "Sure."

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa that's my only wish this year.  
oohhh ohh yeah  
Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that your coming to town_

--

When they were done, they hung out for a while and talked, sipping on sodas and teasing each other endlessly. Danny had the irresistible urge to kiss her and he'd come close one time, but no dice. He'd chickened out, of course.

Eventually he left, remembering with a start that he'd hadn't gotten Sam a Christmas present! And it was Christmas Eve! So he'd said a hurried goodbye and left.

_Damn it, how could I forget? I've been stressing about this for weeks and now I'm _with _Sam and it's like the rest of the world melts away._ Danny sighed, a slight smile on his face at the thought. But then he berated himself again. _Okay, WHAT am I going to get her? Everything is closed! _

Danny smacked his face. _I am in SO much trouble._

--

_Omigod, I think Danny was about to kiss me._ Sam thought, eyes wide when she watched him leave.

He'd constantly teased her about wanting a guy wearing a red bow waiting for her under her Christmas tree, because of that song. Sam had blushed and slugged him, but the truth was, that was exactly what she wanted. But not just any guy.

--

_I wonder what happened back there._ Danny thought wistfully as he trudged through the streets, scarf tight around his neck and face. _I wonder if Sam would have actually _let_ me kiss her._

And then realization dawned.

And Danny knew exactly what to get Sam for Christmas.

--

"Sammy..."

Sam groaned in annoyance Christmas morning, still warm and snug in her bed. "Go away."

"But I've got your Christmas present." The low male voice cajoled. And Sam's eyes snapped open, then closed in humiliation.

_Oh, man! I hate him seeing me like this! I wish he'd come over _after_ I'm awake and ready._ She was really embarrassed, she hadn't brushed her teeth or hair and hadn't wiped the sleep from her eyes yet. Her voice was scratchy and rough and she just felt gross.

"Go 'way, Danny." She muttered. "Come back lat'r."

"Sam, it's ten. I've been wanting to give you your present for _hours_. Please get up?"

Sam blinked slowly and resurfaced from her covers. She gave him a Gothic glare. "I'm up. Now what is it?"

Danny just smiled and clicked on her radio. The song from last night started up again. Sam gasped and her hazy violet eyes went wide. "What...what are you doing?"

_Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)  
Really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ohh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby (baby)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe_

Danny grasped her pale hand and tugged her out of bed, causing her to shiver. And not just from the cold air.

He pulled her close, his hand on the small of her back and the other one in her hand. Sam shakily put her other hand on his shoulder and they waltzed/danced around the room, smiling at each other. Danny's eyes were full of tenderness and Sam's were full of surprise, but happiness as well. Eventually Danny pulled her even closer so she was pressed against him, her arms around his neck and his around her waist, slow dancing.

_Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here santa thats my only wish this year  
I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me love can call all mine  
(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year._

"So, what did you get me for Christmas?" Sam whispered against his neck as they swayed to the lively music. She felt his smile against the crown of her head and her heart raced.

He slowly pulled back, hands on her forearms. And she saw nervousness flooding his expression.

"What is it?" She asked, brows furrowed. Danny swallowed hard. And pulled something out from behind his back.

Sam gaped. He placed a huge red bow on his head and was smiling nervously. "Merry Christmas, Sam."

_Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
He's all want and a big red bow  
Santa can you hear me (hear me?)  
I have been so good this year  
And all i want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want. just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree_

Sam's mouth was dry. "What's...going on?"

Danny swallowed hard, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "I'm trying to tell you that I love you, Sam."

Sam shook her head, tears appearing. Danny immediately moved to comfort her.

So he swooped down and kissed her.

When they finally pulled apart after what seemed like hours, Sam breathed, "How did you find out?"

"I...don't know." Danny shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, it just kind of hit me. After last night..."

Sam's cheeks were warm. "Yes?"

"I just kind of..._realized_. I mean, you didn't pull away when you knew I was probably going to kiss you, and the song you were singing...Well, I just _knew_." He smiled shakily. "Does that mean I...got it right?"

"Oh, yes." She kissed him again, patting the red bow. "You got it right on the mark."

And then they kissed.

_I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) santa thats my only wish this year  
Oh santa can u hear me? oh santa  
Well hes all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
Oh I'll be waiting here  
Santa thats my only wish this year._

--


End file.
